A Daughter
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: She is a pureblood. She is Slytherin's princess. He is a pureblood. He is Slytherin's prince. She is beauty and strength. He is envy and charming. She comes from a twisted tragic birth. He is a miracle child. Both in the same houses but different minds and hearts.
1. Prolouge

Severus Snape. He was a good friend and admirer of Lily Potter. He was a master of the dark arts. He was always drawn to to the dark arts. He taught defense against the dark arts. He was the potions professor at Hogwarts. That man was a lot of things. But most importantly, he was my father.

Snape did not love my mother, but she did love him. She had a deep respect for him and admired him when they were in school together. She even grew to love him as the dark lord rose to power and she was obsessed with getting close to him. Her infatuation had no boundaries. But that story is for another time.

I didn't not know who my father was until my fifth year at Hogwarts. My mother was a tough love kind of person. She never showed much emotion towards me when others were around. I know the she loves me and that she wishes the best for her only daughter. She began teaching me spells and potions before I was 5 years old. I had a rare talent you see, I can do magic without a wand and without verbally saying a spell. It actually runs in my family. A lot of rare qualities run through my family. Magic was one of my many talents and she saw to it that I got the best educational advance I could before even going to Hogwarts. I had met Severus Snape before I was able to talk, but my mother called me her niece whenever he or anyone else came to visit her. She was strict about me calling her my aunt when we were in public and around him. It seemed that I was her precious little secret. Snape would observe me whenever I was near. I think he was not very fond of a toddler staring at him and rummaging through his bags when he had business to conduct with my mother. I learned obedience and manners. I never set a bad example of my mother's parenting.

The day I got my letter, my mother sat me down and explained to me who I would be going to school with. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She worried that I would get too close to the boy since she had heard all that happened in his first year. She worried that I would be put in Gryffindor with Harry Potter. But I knew and told her that it was more than likely that I would be in Slytherin. My mother was a Ravenclaw. She then told me that my father was a pure Slytherin and that was something rare. Learning this I wanted to ask her who specifically my father is. The only thing she told me was that he was alive and he did not know about me, and I couldn't tell him that I am his daughter should I figure out who he is.

On the day it came for me to ride the train to Hogwarts, I already had my pet owl and a black cat to keep me company when my owl would stay in the owl keep. There was no emotional goodbye between my mother and I at the station. We said our goodbyes before we even came to the station. I wore our family locket and my lace knee high black dress. I noticed that in the car my mother directed me to go on, there were many kids who wore dark clothes like mine. So, I knew I wouldn't have to look for the right people to sit with. I chose to sit in a random booth with a pale kid with platinum blonde hair on one side and two chubby boys on the other. After an older kid helped me place my smooth black suitcases in the upper compartments that I was without a doubt. Too short to reach, I sat beside the pale blonde kid. He immediately looked at me with confidence and surprise. He eyed me up and down, but I saw approval in his eyes.

"A first year dares to sit with 2nd year Slytherin's?"

I nodded and proceeded to take off my lace black gloves. My medium length black nails tapped on my lap as I crossed one leg over the other. The boys looked at me as though I came out of Beauxbatons Academy. Smiling gently and polite as ever, I introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Selene Melinda-Belynda Serpentine."

All three of the boy's eyes widened and looked at me closely. The two boys across from me stared in awe. The one beside me looked intrigued and understood why I was so alluring. Did I not mention that the Serpentine family is part Veela?

"You are a Serpentine?"

My mother's last name is Serpentine. Our family is a known Slytherin pureblooded family. Legend has it that my family is related to the wizard Merlin and maybe Salazar Slytherin himself. Thus, there has been many talented witches and wizards in my bloodline. It could be why I have abilities in magic that are not common. Doing magic without a wand is almost unheard of for such a young witch and performing spells without saying them is something 5th years learn to do.

"Yes, I live with my aunt who is also a pureblood. My mother and father are dead. They died the night I was born. I'm sure your families have told you the story. It was rather tragic. From your finely measured clothes…. I'm willing to bet that you three are purebloods as well. Now, enough with the depressing story, do tell me what you are called so that I do not call you platinum blonde boy with bright blue eyes the rest of the year."

The boy beside me smiled with perfectly white teeth,

"I am Draco Malfoy. Pureblood. These two are Crabbe and Goyle. We are 2nd years in the Slytherin house. It's a shame, you'd make a great Slytherin but your family is known to be Ravenclaws for the past few generations."

Shrugging, I observed Draco and his friends,

"My aunt believes that I will be a Slytherin. She had me assigned to classes that 2nd years usually take. She would've had me take more advanced classes, but there is a limit to how far ahead you can proceed without taking OWLS. I began my studies far sooner than expected. I spent more time doing magic than playing with other children. I've even met the Potions teacher here on occasion."

Draco looked impressed,

"If you are a Slytherin, maybe we'll get the most points for our house this year. Those bloody Gryffindor's stole it from us last year. I'm sure that you will be a great addition to our house."

The rest of the train ride, Draco and his friends told me about the school. They told me which professors were boring and that a famous author would be our new defense against the dark arts teacher. I also learned of Draco's serious dislike of The Boy Who Lived. When the time came for us to change in our robes, I knew that I had 3 new friends…. well I had Draco, and I hadn't even set foot in Hogwarts yet.

 **XXX**

 **Update times will vary**


	2. Chapter 1: This Talented and Powerful

Chapter 1: This Talented and Powerful Girl Belongs in House…

As much as I wanted to stick around the three friends I made, first years were escorted to the school by boat; whereas, all the other students were taken by carriages that seemed to pull themselves. By time us first years arrived at the school, all the other students were seated for dinner. The whole lot of us were herded up stairs to the main hall.

As we entered the hall, I saw the tables were sorted by house. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Draco, with his bright blonde hair, immediately stood out and he seemed to find me effortlessly in the crowd of first years. He waved at me rather politely. I only smiled at him in reply. A girl with brown frizzy hair saw this and glared at me from the Slytherin table as we were passing by.

I stood in the first line of first years. The headmaster welcomed us to the school and Professor Minerva McGonagall started to call out first year name so that we would be sorted. Evidently, my name was the first.

"Miss Selene Serpentine."

Gasps and whispers filled the room. Without a moment's hesitation, I stepped forward, up the few steps and say on the stool, awaiting the sorting hat to be put on my head. As soon as my bum touched the seat, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. It immediately started talking and I was not baffled in the slightest.

"My. My. A Serpentine. I have not felt a Serpentine head in nearly two decades. Hmm. The magic within you is very powerful and surprisingly very tamed. Such power should not be contained however. Hufflepuff will not do. I can feel your calculated mind. You are a brilliant and bright girl without a doubt. Strong. Beyond smart. Hmm. Maybe Ravenclaw. No. No. Maybe Slytherin. You would make a pure leader. I have not felt such purity from a Slytherin in decades. But your intelligence. Hmm. This has to be the toughest sorting I have ever made in a century. Should I play it safe for you young witch and place you in Gryffindor? Should I put you where you belong? Should I put you in the house that will give you the best outcome in life?"

I still said nothing. I just sat in the stool with my legs crossed and my hands neatly placed on my lap. I saw all the faces of my fellow students. They looked so perplexed and excited. The Slytherin table looked worried. I knew from their obvious excitement at my name that they wanted me in their house. The Gryffindor table looked mystified and worried. The hat was considering placing me in the house where Harry Potter is in. The Ravenclaw table looked calm but anxious at the same time. And the Hufflepuffs looked sad. Having a bright young and powerful witch in their house would help their reputation stupendously. The hat spoke again.

"I see clearly now where you belong my dear girl. This talented and powerful girl belongs in House….. Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table broke out in cheers and hollers. That I was sure could be heard from beyond the castle.

I graciously descended the few steps and approached my house's table. Draco waved me over to him. Actually, a lot of the students were waving for me to sit next to them. But Draco was my obvious choice. As I came closer to sit next to him, he hurriedly told the girl who glared at me to make room for me. She did not looked too pleased to not be sitting next to Draco anymore, but I paid her no mind. Sitting next to my new friend, other Slytherin students introduced themselves to me. Being my usual polite self, I memorized their names and smiled at their introductions. They all seemed nice enough, though I could tell the kiss ups apart from the genuine introductions.

I learned that the girl who had glared at me and had previously been sitting next to Draco, is Pansy Parkinson. I recall my mother telling me about the Parkinson's. It isn't even certain that Pansy is a pureblood or half-blood. My mother clearly never had a liking towards the Parkinson's. The disdain and sour language she used when describing them to me told me so. The Parkinson's apparently have a shady past. Their bloodline has been called into question before, seeing that almost half of the offspring ever produced in the family had at least one unnamed caregiver.

You see, unlike most purebloods, my mother and I do not believe that we are above any other blood status. My mother used to believe in it, but it put her in an awfully unbearable position before. I do not believe that I am greater than any other blood status because I know that we are all capable of greatness. Every house in Hogwarts has had its fair share of bright witches and wizards. Those witches and wizards who made magical history were not all purebloods but also half-bloods and muggleborns.

Once every first year had been sorted, the feast began. Draco took it upon himself to tell me which foods were the best and a lot of students took to passing food down to me even if they were a good twenty feet away. That's another thing about being a pureblood. When your family status is greater than many other purebloods and your family income challenges Malfoy Industries, everyone who the status pureblood means greatness to kisses up to you and tries their hardest to stay in your good graces. This was something I did not want at all. They were treating me like a princess.

As the dinner went on, I saw that they all were treating Draco in a similar but less enthusiastic manner. He probably got this attention last I could tell. It was easy to see. He was their prince….and I was now their princess.

 **XXX**

 **Update times may vary.**


	3. Chapter 2: Slytherin Princess and Lockha

Chapter 2: Slytherin Princess and Lockhart's Favorite

My first night at Hogwarts was quite different from what I expected. When we were escorted through the dungeons and to our common room, Draco never left my side. I noticed the annoyance on Pansy's face the entire way their. Draco didn't seem to either notice nor care. I learned the password was "Pureblood" and I actually wasn't too surprised at the irony of the term.

How many of these fellow students in my house were actually half-bloods? It has been seen on numerous occasions that parents with black hair end up with offspring with brown hair, even when the gene for black hair was dominate. Then the family friend with brown hair suddenly disappears. I'm not pointing fingers, but most pureblood families would never admit to adultery, especially if a child is involved.

Arranged marriages are quite common in the Wizarding world, but they have fallen out of favor over time. I mean, who truly knows if the children produced are actually by the husband and not by the lover who begged to marry the pureblood daughter. Centuries ago, they used to dispose of illegitimate children, whether it was by dropping them on the doorstep of muggles, orphanages, or killing them. Nowadays, if the child is illegitimate, the family keeps quiet or given the status of muggleborn if raised by muggles.

But back to the story at hand. Entering the common room of Slytherin was almost breathtaking. It was everything I could've hoped for. I must admit I have always been drawn to the darkness, but this was perfect. The leather black couches. The bright green fire in the black fireplace. Every detail in the room was either outlined in black or green and it was beautiful. Another genuine smile was etched onto my face. Draco saw the smile on my face and smirked,

"What are you on about?"

I glanced at him, mirroring his smirk,

"This is definitely my house. Can you imagine me going into the Hufflepuff's common room with all those bright colors? I would've gone blind and gagged notoriously at the sight."

He laughed at this and directed me to an empty couch. I sat directly beside the arm of the couch and Draco was on my other side. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy sat opposite of us. Other Slytherin students filled in the seats. Some of the others sat on tables and the stairs. The Perfects addressed all of us.

"Now, I'd like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts, and all of our first years as well. We have gained many new talented witches and wizards this year. We even now have a Serpentine in our house. Selene Serpentine will be taking classes with the 2nd year students. You all know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of greatness. You all have been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. Already, this gives us an advantage on the house points. Selene and many others of you have started studying for classes this year, so we will NOT lose points for ANY bad grades this year or any other year for the matter. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is a celebrity, expect anything in his class. He has not taught students EVER and we should do our best to make the best impression. You are all dismissed."

I stayed seated on the couch. As did Draco and his friends. Pansy opened her mouth, calling out Draco's name, but he was already speaking to me,

"Well aren't you pleased that you get to have class with Gilderoy Lockhart? He practically spit out his pumpkin juice at your name. I take it that you know him as well."

Shaking my head in a calm manner, I replied,

"No. Not at all. He may have known my mother and aunt. I believe they all attended Hogwarts at the same time but as different years. I swear if he asks about my aunt to know if she is single, I can simply tell him that she will be coming here in about a month, on business of course."

Draco and everyone who was eavesdropping jaws dropped. Crabbe was the first to speak,

"Your aunt is coming here?"

"Yes, but on business. Professor Snape is a business associate for her potions manufacturing company in France, Bulgaria, and America."

Envy was present in most of my fellow students eyes. I was more surprised to see it in Draco's. But I then realized that most of the students don't see their families until holidays and then some not even until the school year is over.

"I am pretty sure that she will come while classes are going on, so I doubt I will get a chance to see her or even talk to her."

Now the majority turned understanding and sympathetic. I do not want their sympathy, nor do I need it.

Draco took to pulling out his schedule for the year and in turn so did I. We every class together and Crabbe and Goyle had half of the same classes as us. Pansy had all of the same classes as us but at different times. She looked so disappointed and angry. Draco saw her reaction and did nothing to sooth her disheveled state.

After everyone exchanged their schedules, they all began having separate and private conversation. Draco seemed to not want me out of his sight as he kept conversing with me until we were both being escorted to our separate dorms. We had talked about plants mostly. Poisonous plants to be more specific. I noted how fainted he was with them. There was a light in his eyes, a light that only seemed to grow brighter as he learned that I have a vast knowledge of most poisonous plants of both the magical and muggle world.

When we finally went our separate ways, there were very few students left in the room. The 4th year student who was escorting me brought me to my room. I was very thankful that most of the rooms in the Slytherin household was made to suit individual students and not groups as I heard the other houses do. Slytherin's like their privacy.

I thanked the her 4th year girl, whose name I learned was Isabella. She wished me luck with my classes and went on her way. Closing and locking my door with a spell, I started unpacking my suitcases which were laying on my queen sized bed. My room was dark even with the lamps on. Black walls and furniture. My bed looked so lovely, but I wanted to have my uniform out for tomorrow.

As I changed out of my robes, took a shower, and into my black satin nightgown, my thoughts drifted to Draco Malfoy. I tried to recall my mother telling me anything explicitly about the Malfoy family. I already knew of their pureblood status. I knew that Narcissa Malfoy was a Black. I knew that…..oh yeah, how can I forget that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. Now I remember, my mother told me that the Malfoy's are very nice to those of their class and that we were almost above them. She told me that it would be fine to befriend the Malfoy boy, better him than The Boy Who Lived.

So, as I lay on my back on my bed, I realized that is was dead silent in my room. Although I usually welcome it, I had a song in ming. Raising my left hand into the air I swished it in a circular motion and flicked it to the left. In one of my suitcases was a record player. I set it up before I had even got in the shower. Steadily, the song I wanted flowed through the amp at a lower volume. I felt calm with the beat, but it was when the lyrics started that I felt complete peace.

 _Nights in white satin,_

 _Never reaching the end,_

 _Letters I've written,_

 _Never meaning to send._

 _Beauty I'd always missed_

 _With these eyes before,_

 _Just what the truth is_

 _I can't say anymore._

 _'Cause I love you,_

 _Yes, I love you,_

 _Oh, how, I love you._

 _Gazing at people,_

 _Some hand in hand,_

 _Just what I'm going thru_

 _They can understand._

 _Some try to tell me_

 _Thoughts they cannot defend,_

 _Just what you want to be_

 _You will be in the end,_

 _And I love you,_

 _Yes, I love you,_

 _Oh, how, I love you._

 _Oh, how, I love you._

 _Nights in white satin,_

 _Never reaching the end,_

 _Letters I've written,_

 _Never meaning to send._

 _Beauty I'd always missed_

 _With these eyes before,_

 _Just what the truth is_

 _I can't say anymore._

 _'Cause I love you,_

 _Yes, I love you,_

 _Oh, how, I love you._

 _Oh, how, I love you._

 _'Cause I love you,_

 _Yes, I love you,_

 _Oh, how, I love you._

 _Oh, how, I love you._

Waking up in the morning was easy. I sat up to look around my room for a moment. My record player went off the moment I went to sleep, so I went straight into my morning routine. Hopping off if my bed, I took the comforter and waving it up and down in the air, straightening it before letting it fall perfectly in place on my bed. I then went to have a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I dressed in my Slytherin robes and made sure that my family necklace was in place before grabbing my bag with all my books for class and heading down to the common room. To my surprise, Draco and a few other Slytherin's were already down there. As soon as he saw me, Draco stood from his spot on the couch and approached me.

"Morning Selene. I was wondering if you would mind some company for breakfast…."

I took in Draco's appearance. He looked exactly the same as yesterday. His hair was slicked back and his posture was of easy. I had my hair down and tied back being my shoulders. He seemed to notice my hair because he stared at it while he talked to me.

"I don't mind."

Draco smiled and I looped my arm through his. He talked the whole way to the dining hall, but I didn't mind. I didn't have anything to talk about anyway. He went on to vent his dislike for Harry Potter and the Weasley's. He especially must not have liked this girl named Hermione Granger.

"Thinks she's so special. That filthy girl was first in our class last year and I was second. I'll show her though. I've been studying all summer besides my trips to France and Russia with my father. You and I will be at the top of our classes this year. I'll be first and you'll be second. Then Granger will be third. That ought to knock her off her pedestal."

I smiled at Draco,

"What makes you think that I won't be first in our class? Do you not think I am capable of being better than you?"

If it were possible, it looked like Draco went pale,

"No. Not at all. I just want to be first, that's all. I honestly wasn't thinking when I put you below me."

I laughed lightly. We entered the dining hall and sat at the Slytherin table.

"Draco. I don't mind having competition for the top position in our class, but I must warn you, I am a competitive person at heart. I will not make it easy for you to beat me. You'll have to beat me using your intelligence."

Draco and I was sitting side by side. Food was already stacked up on the tables. I filled my plate to the brim with eggs, bacon, fruits, and rain toast. I could see him eyeing m5 plate, but he kept his mouth shut and began putting food on his own plate.

We both ate in silence for a while. My skirt was thankfully reaching my knees as Draco kept scooting closer as we ate. He seemed to have some sort of possessiveness over me as more and more students came into the hall to eat. Draco lightly nudged me to look at the Gryffindor table.

"Those three, the girl with frizzy brown hair, the dark haired boy, and the ginger. They're the Golden Trio. Hermione. The ginger is the Weasley of course. And the dark haired boy is Potter."

He said each name with distaste. I looked at them curiously.

"She already has a textbook out. Does she know what we will be going over in class already?"

Draco shook his head,

"I doubt it. She reads a lot. She's a teacher's pet."

Draco then went on to utter two very hateful words about the muggleborn. I said nothing. We ate a bit longer when Draco's friends entered the hall. We both had finished eating as the sat around us. Pansy tried to sit on the other side of Draco, but she couldn't get around Crabbe. Her and Goyle sat opposite of Draco and I. Pansy took to asking Draco about his summer.

"So, Draco, how was your summer? I would've asked you yesterday, but there was no room in your booth on the train."

I knew that she was sending indirect anger towards me for taking Draco's attention from her. To be honest, I didn't care if I upset her. Every time she opens her mouth, it'd to say something to Draco or about him. After she pounded him with questions nonstop for five minutes, I dismissed myself from the table. Draco asked where I was going.

" Oh, I'm going to introduce myself to the Trio of Gryffindor. It's best to know who I will have to outwit for the top class position."

I turned and walked towards the Gryffindor table. As I came closer and closer, more heads from the Gryffindor's turned to me. I kept my gaze on the golden trio. Once I was beside them, I sat with my legs closed and bent to the side. I was beside Harry and a pair of twins were on my other side. I looked directly at the boy who lived and stuck out my hand for him to shake,

"Hello. I'm Selene Serpentine. First year Slytherin."

He cautiously took my and and slowly shook it,

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Pleasure. I wanted to meet you and your friends. I've heard so much about you three."

I made eye contact to the red headed boy with food in his mouth,

"You are Ron Weasley."

I then looked across from Harry and saw the girl,

"And you are Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hear the you, Hermione, was the to of your class last year. Draco and I have made it a friendly competition between us, but I wanted to see if you'll make quality competition as well."

Ron swallowed his food,

"Why are you being so…"

Harry finished his sentence,

"Nice and calm. Slytherin's hate us."

I gave him a small smile,

"I have no reason to hate you. I am not prejudice like my fellow house members, but I don't want to be called a blood traitor either. It's my first year, I wouldn't want my entire house who practically worshipped me on my first night, to hate me for being nice to a Muggleborn, a Weasley, and Potter."

The twins on my other side had the same ginger hair as Ron. I tried to them, crossing on leg over the other,

"Hello."

"Morning."

They replied in sync making me laugh lightly. They suddenly gasped,

"By George, George! She has dimples."

"Yes, I can see that Fred. Aww, she's laughing at us. Wait! She has double dimples."

My laugh was now echoing through the room. I knew that this got almost everyone's attention. A Slytherin was sitting at the Gryffindor table, now she was laughing with them. Once my laughter subsided, I dismissed myself.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you. I must go. See you in class."

A shy smile was on my face as u approached my table. I was thankful to see that no one took my spot beside Draco. They all looked at me as though I was taken advantage of. As soon as I sat down, Pansy attacked me,

"What the bloody hell were you doing over there!"

I looked her right in the eyes. My previous joy was gone and I had a dead serious look on my face.

"I was sizing up my competition. The boys are of no concern. Hermione Granger is most formidable with intellect. I could tell just by looking at her. Those twins were entertaining though."

I deadpanned my tone causing Draco to come to my defense,

"We weren't accusing you of anything. But you should not make a habit of talking with the likes of them. Pansy was just concerned is all. We wouldn't want you getting mixed up in their mess."

I now smiled at Draco and wrapped my hand around his arm. Pansy let out a small squeak as I gave Draco a small kiss on the cheek.

When I pulled away, I swear Draco was blushing and his looked totally in bliss.

"Thank you for your concern. It's very sweet and sensible of you. I think I'm ready to go to class now, Draco. I'll be there if you need me."

I stood up with my bag and made my way out of the hall. I was only a few steps out in the corridor when I heard Draco calling out from behind.

"Wait! You don't know where the class even is."

"I was going to ask for someone to show where it is. You don't need to chauffeur me around. I don't want or distance you from your friends."

I told Draco in all honesty. But Draco was insistent, he shook his head and grabbed my hand, leading me in the right direction. Just as about to turn the hall, I looked back. There stood a fuming Pansy Parkinson.

The first thing I noticed about the classrooms was that they we really designed to fit two students instead of one. Draco didn't let go of my hand, even when we arrived in the classroom. Very few students were already here and none of them were sitting down. They were girls and they were huddled at I understand Professor Lockhart. Nobody turned to look at us as we entered the room. Draco held my hand still firmly as he guided me to a desk. The desk was on the right hand side of the classroom abs I sat on the left hand seat. Draco sat directly beside me. Placing my bag on the desk, I began taking out a few pages of parchment,

"Aren't you going to sit with your friends?"

"They are your friends too, Selene."

I sighed,

"Crabbe and Goyle are ok, but I know the Pansy doesn't like me. Not that I necessarily care. It's just, she's been your friend for a year and you've known me for a day."

Draco had a determined look in his eyes. He held my gaze steadily,

"Pansy is very needy. She just wants my attention and I'm only friends with her because she is a pureblood."

"Then what about me?"

"You aren't seeking attention. You are honest and actually kind. The sorting hat called you a pure Slytherin for a reason. I am a pure Slytherin in more way than one, but the hat didn't call me that. I'm your friend because I want to be. Besides, you are different. I could tell that from the moment I saw you. No matter what, you will always have me as a friend."

I smiled at Draco and laughed as i nudged his shoulder,

"Okay, I believe you, now stop looking at me so intensely."

Draco continued to stare and started laughing,

"Wow. You really do have double dimples."

I was turning bashful at his comment.

"Yeah, I don't know why I even have two sets. Nobody else in my family does."

I was looking at my blank paper, my mind beginning to drift. But Draco snapped me out of my daze.

"Don't worry. It makes you look adorable."

Draco stopped himself, his face went pale,

"I mean it looks nice on you. No wait. It just suits you."

I placed my hand on his arm,

"Thanks Draco."

As class started, all the other girls famed over our professor. I had no interest in hint in the slightest. He called the role, getting good looks at each student to memorize their faces. He made over have of the girls blush by complementing their names. I resisted the newest urge to roll my eyes.

When he got to my name, he stuttered and did a look about the room. I didn't raise my hand, but he picked me out with ease.

"Owe my. A Serpentine. I knew your mother father and aunt. They were fourth years when I came to Hogwarts. Very nice people. You look just like your mother. Well being that your aunt and mother were identical twins, I'll say you look like the both of them."

I politely smiled and turned away from his adoring gaze. I felt particularly uncomfortable and Draco was rolling his eyes subtly. Thankfully, Lockhart kept on with the role. Draco silently chuckled at my reaction to our professor's attention.

Draco leaned towards my ear.

"See, there's another difference, you don't like him and Pansy is practically throwing herself at his feet."

I turned to see Lockhart by Pansy's desk. She was twirling her hair around her finger and giggling in a high pitched voice that made me cringe on the inside.

By time we actually started our lesson, class was half over. But that didn't mean I was out of Lockhart's mind or sight. He continually called on me and Hermione to answer his questions and awarded our houses 10 points each time we answer what he asked of us. All in all, by time class was over, both of our houses got 50 points.

Draco kept teasing me about Lockhart's unreasonable questions through the rest of the day. But at least his teasing was nice towards me. He was snide and rude to Hermione. As he kept verbally abusing her, the more I wanted to snap at him. But I didn't want to lose the good friend I had gained. I didn't want to stand idle and watch him harass students that weren't pureblood or were blood traitors in his eyes. All I could do was use my wand less magic that I had not yet told any student in the school about, to give the student a box of chocolate or tissue to wipe their tears away.

As the school year went on, I knew that Hermione figured out that I was the one helping others. Especially with the danger lurking our halls at night. I was particularly sympathetic to the victims and I did what I could for the victims of Draco's harsh attitude. When Draco called her a mudblood to her face, I let go of his hand and took a step away from him. He immediately glanced at me in confusion, but his attention was turned back to the Trio as Ron had pulled out his wand to Draco.

Accidentally hexing himself, Ron and the Trio scurried off to Hagrid's. I found Hagrid to be pleasant company actually. I never told Draco that. It seemed I never told Draco anything about my opinions. I only ever talked to him about schoolwork, our professor's, and the whole petrified muggleborn situation. Though I could not stand to talk about that situation for long, seeing as he supports it.

It was hard for even I to understand my friendship with Draco. He was my only true friend in our house, but he was my complete opposite. He would be so kind and gentle with me and then turn around and be rude and harsh to any other person. I think he's starting to catch on that I do not support abusing others, whether it be verbally or by spell.


	4. Chapter 3: Tongue

Chapter 3: Dueling & Tongues

I can hear it in the walls. I can hear the echos of a voice. I can understand what is being said.

At night, I have to keep my record player on to drown out the whispers. _Nights In White Satin_ just doesn't cut it for me anymore. Now I listen to _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails. It's odd for my usual taste, but it's something different and it is something no one else I know listens to. Even though I am 10, I understand the lyrics. At least the rooms in. Slytherin are sound proof. Some nights I even listen to _Trust In Me_ from the jungle book.

All at once, I noticed how loud everyone had become. It was like they never shut up. I wanted the silence that filled the hall when Snape would overlook our assignments. I wanted the silence of my bedroom throughout the school day. Their voices just seemed to keep getting louder and louder. Soon, I was hardly talking to anyone, even Draco. I only wanted silence. One day, as I was strolling through the library, the only place where silence was guaranteed and where I could avoid Draco for the moment, I ran into Hermione Granger. She and the rest of the Golden Trio, Ron and Harry, has been suspecting Draco fo being the Heir of Slytherin. I silently approached her. She must've not seen me because she slightly jumped and her eyes went wide when I touched her arm. I began a whispered conversation with her,

"Draco isn't the Heir of Slytherin. He is only their prince. Just as I am their princess. He hardly leaves his dorm without Crabbe or Goyle. And if he does, it's to look for them."

Hermione looked thoughtful at my words. Then, her face changed. It went bright with excitement.

"Selene, you are brilliant. I'll have Ron, Harry, and I talk to Draco as Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode. Since you've been giving Draco the cold shoulder, she's been trying to take your place. I just need the recipe and instructions for a polyjuice potion."

At the mention of my place as Draco's friend being taken, I felt a pang of something I had never felt before and I don't quite think I liked it. Jealousy. I stayed with Hermione for a bit longer to help her find the recipe. She agreed to not tell Ron and Harry that I helped her.

"If this all works out and we catch whoever is petrifying students, I swear I will tell Dumbledore that you helped us then."

We shook on it and then I was on my own. Making my way to the Slytherin common room, I kept trying to drown out everyone's noise. But I heard my name. Hearing my name made everything else disappear from my mind. It took me only a moment to figure out who said it.

Turning to the one calling my name, I stood at a halt. Draco was steadily approaching me as though he thought I would run off at any given moment. But I stayed where I was. Draco still looked the same at least. Me on the other hand. I felt like a complete mess and I don't even know why. I still dressed the same and usually had my hair in a bun. When Draco finally caught up to me, he gently grabbed my arm and began pulling me down a deserted hallway. He looked around to be sure that we had privacy, he looked at me with a lurking sadness in his eyes,

"Did I do something to make you mad Selene? You haven't talked to me in nearly two weeks. Just tell me what I did and I'll apologize."

Slowly, with each sentence registering in my mind, I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Draco….you and I, why are we friends? We have different views on just about everything. I'm not mad at you. But this is my first year and I've only seen you be cruel and demanding to everyone you consider beneath you. So, why are we friends? I do not enjoy bullying my fellow students. I do not call them names. I do not believe that my family wealth and fame makes me better than anyone else, it only gives me better options in life. Honestly Draco, just be honest with me because I do not see the point in being friends for all the wrong reasons."

The expression on Draco's face was a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness.

"Selene, I didn't know that….You really don't think like I do, I knew that, but….I never meant to make you doubt our friendship. I noticed that you never got involved when I'd tell off other students. Selene, our friendship is not based on the fact that you are wealthy, but my father would never allow me to be friends with mudb-muggleborns or blood traitors. That's just how I was raised Just because I do it doesn't mean that I expect you to do the same as I. Even though my other friends do, I am glad that you don't."

"You don't seem to mind the situation going on around us this year though Draco. I don't think you truly understand. Draco, there are no creatures in our world that petrify like these students have been. Whatever or whomever is doing this to our students has the intent to kill. Do you get it Draco? Every student that has been petrified was intended to be killed and by chance was only petrified! Over ten of our students have been petrified and I don't think you actually care."

I said each word precisely and when I finished, I turned to leave but Draco grabbed my arm again. This time, his grip was not gentle,

"Of course I care. If it were any of my friends-"

"But they aren't your friends. That's the point. You won't care unless it is someone you care about. What did they ever do to you Draco? Why are you so cruel to them and then nice to me? You need to understand Draco, life is not just about blood status and sooner or later, the muggles are going to discover us. They are building technology that is getting harder for us to find ways to surpass. Sooner or later, you are going to have to integrate with the ideas of equality. Draco, _we_ are the few and _they_ are the many."

His grip on my arm only tightened, I could see in his eyes that he was angry and lost in thought now. I tried pulling my arm from his grip. It only tightened and it was starting to hurt. I tried again to no veil.

"Ouch, Draco let go."

He snapped out of his thoughts and let go instantly. His eyes fell to the imprint of his hand on my forearm. Panic quickly set in,

"I-I-I-I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry Selene. I-I can fix it."

He reached for me again, but I held my arm close and shook my head, looking him in the eye again,

"No. Draco, I'll be fine."

"I swear I didn't mean to-"

There was honestly in his eyes and I wanted to console him.

"I'm going to the hospital wing. I'll tell Madame Pomfrey that you slipped and grabbed my arm. I won't tell anyone of our conversation, now get to class before Professor Snape has both of our heads."

He hadn't moved an inch,

"Draco. I will be fine. Now go."

He nodded, but I knew he wouldn't let it go. He'd try to make it up to me somehow. If there is one thing I know for certain about Draco, he does not want anyone harned that he cares for and those who have only ever wanted to help him. In fact, I don't think he likes the idea of killing or others being killed.

Madame Pomfrey bought my lie. She put an ointment on my arm to make the bruising go away quicker and wrapped my forearm in a dark green wrap. By time I made it to Professor Snape's class, I was surprised to see Professor Lockhart's class as well. Too long tables were pushed together to create a 30 foot long table. Everyone was huddled around it. Professor Lockhart and Snape were giving instructions. Each student from each of their classes would be going against one another.

I made my way through the crowd to Draco's side, much to Millicent and Pansy's disapproval. Draco saw me at his side and looked apologetic, but I held his hand firmly, keeping him from saying anything. His fingers intertwined with mine as he returned the firm grip. I knew that some of my words must've sunk into that blonde head of his. As our professor's kept talking, I noticed that Harry was eyeing out Draco. Draco was already tense from our ordeal earlier, but once he made eye contact with Harry, I knew that nothing good would come out of this class period.

Lockhart chose Harry as the first to go. In turn, Snape chose Draco. I let go of Draco's hand before anyone would notice. I mean, students have seen him holding my hand before, but that was when he was drag-leading me to class early. I knew that they'd read too much into it if they saw us holding hands and not moving anywhere.

As soon as Draco and Harry set foot on the tables, tension was in the air. I honestly didn't want to watch. The boys on the table exchanged taunting words at each other, causing snickers and 'oohs.' I on the other hand was dead silent. I stood next to Professor Snape. His eyes were trained on the duel at hand. The duel was heated, but things took a turn for the worst when Draco sent a serpent at Harry. I knew what he was hoping. Draco probably thought that Harry would be afraid of one of the most poisonous snakes in the world. However, we all got the surprise of the year when Harry started speaking to the snake, in parseltongue.

" _DO NOT ATTACK JUSTIN….DO NOT ATTACK JUSTIN….DO NOT ATTACK JUSTIN"_

His words were clear, but I knew what it sounded like to everyone else. Hisses and jumbled up words. The snaked turned to Justin. It's gaze set on him. We all stared on in shock at what was happening. Justin looked scared out of his mind. Professor Snape must've just recovered from his state of shock. He blew the snake to dust and everyone seemed to turn on Harry. Justin in particular,

"What the hell are you playing at?"

Harry looked around in confusion. He hopped off the stage and left the classroom, Hermione and Ron chasing to catch up to him. How could Harry not know that what he just did is a rarity? Even in my family, speaking parseltongue is rare.

Draco was back at my side. Confusion and worry was evident on everyone's faces. Salazar Slytherin could speak parseltongue. Hardly anyone other than a slytherin could ever speak it. Draco had told me that Harry was almost put in our house last year. Now, a lot of students were probably thinking that he should've been.

Ron and Hermione returned to class a few minutes later and the duels were to resume. This time, Professor Snape was to choose first,

"Selene Serpentine."

Snape's tone was now calm and collected. His expression unreadable as I glanced at him. Draco looked like he'd rather take my place. Lockhart raised his eyebrows and looked flabbergasted for a moment. No one has ever seen me use my wand or seen me use my wandless magic.

"Hermione Granger!"

Silence filled the room. The two smartest girls in the classroom: one a second year, the other a first year. I took the stairs to stand on the table, Hermione did the same. We both pulled out our wands. Mine was in the side of my boot, as was hers. Gasps subtly echoed through the room. No one has ever seen my wand either. My wand is an Alder wand with a dragon heartstring core, it is 12 ½'' in length and my mother had black crystals forged into the handle. The thought of this duel had my heart pumping, not from fear but excitement. I have always wanted to see how I'd hold my own in a wand fight. Professor Snape took the liberty to tell us to start our duel.

"Begin."

There was a moment of silence. Hermione and I made eye contact. In my eyes I told her not to hold back, I certainly wouldn't be.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione casted her spell but I blocked it swiftly and counteracted it towards her. I was going to complete this duel without saying a word.

"Petrificus totalus!"

Again, I blocked the spell but sent a stupefying spell her way. She blocked it,

"Impedimenta!"

Blocked it, threw finite incantantum at her spell.

"Flipendo!"

Our spells clashed, I sent an immobulus spell the same moment she did. Hermione was looking winded and probably running out of potential non-harmful spells.

"Incarcerous!"

I sent an incendio spell, stopping the ropes she sent my way and setting them on fire.

"Levicorpus!"

Liberacorpus.

"Rictusempra!"

While momentarily surprised at that spell, I did not hesitate. Finite incantatem. I didn't give Hermione a chance to produce another spell, petrificus totalus. It was over then.

I hadn't realized that I'd been getting closer to Hermione with each spell we threw. By time I registered that the duel was over, I noticed that my hair had fell out of its bun. My heart rate was rapid due to the exhilaration I felt. I didn't realize how my movements in the duel was like a dance. I didn't see the look of adoration in Draco's eyes. I didn't see the worry in Professor Snape's eyes. I didn't notice the look of horror in Lockhart's eyes. Hermione was still suspended in the air. In that moment, knowing that I had rendered my opponent at my mercy made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

I don't know how I got off of that table or how I ended up walking through the halls of Hogwarts with Draco's hand in mine again. I was still on my high. The euphoria running through my veins blocked out all the noise. I looked at Draco. His gaze was centered in front of him. He had a smirk on his face. I began to register the words he was speaking,

"You were amazing in there! I've never seen anyone your age or mine do what you just did. My aunt Bellatrix is a very skilled duelist. But you were incredible! You should've seen yourself. You were amazing."

Darco stopped walking and so did I. He turned to me and looked at my hair. It was still down, some over my shoulders and most on my back. He was proud of me. There was a brightness to his eyes that ignited something in my heart. Maybe it was the exhilaration, made it was the euphoria, or maybe it was this new feeling. But I know that I did not regret my next actions. I let go of Draco's hand. I brought my arms behind his neck. I leaned towards his body. I closed my eyes. But it was Draco who brought his lips to mine.

The was my first kiss. I was kissing my friend. I was having my first kiss with my friend. I felt more euphoria flow through my veins. That new feeling in my heart grew and I felt Draco's arms around my waist. This was bliss. This was somehow sealing my fate, a fate I would've never thought of for me.

 **XXX**

 **Update times will vary.**


End file.
